Reopening Hope's Peak Academy
by Davie232
Summary: The day had finally arrived. Hope's Peak Academy was officially reopened. While Makoto and Kyoko take their relationship to the next level. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


Kyoko was walking through the hallways of the nearly built Hope's Peak Academy. It had been a tough six months since Makoto first thought of the idea to her and the others. There was a lot of people against it.

However, with support from herself, Komaru Aoi, Byakuya, Hiro, Toko and Kyosuke. They all managed to push through a lot of red tape to help Makoto's dream come true.

As Kyoko was walking through the hallways, she was struck with old memories of all the good and bad times she spent in here. She stopped as the memories flashed in her head.

She was cold to everyone on her first day here. But Makoto managed to break her down, she opened up and became friends with everyone. But two years of memories gone, she was back to square one with her class and Makoto. Even though Makoto managed to break her down again, it took him longer because of the killing game; she couldn't trust anyone in order to live.

After regaining her memories thanks to the Future Foundation, she began to hate herself how she treated Makoto after she lost her memories and it didn't help that she almost got him killed.

She started to chuckle, after everything the pair have gone through and here they are. Together as a couple and they couldn't be happier. She started to walk again as she was heading to the gym. Today was the first official day that Hope's Peak was opened. However, it was just for the staff as the students didn't start until the next day.

She reached the gym hall and opened the doors and saw 30 reporters sitting up their mics and cameras. Japan had gotten better over the last 8 months since class 77b stopped Ryota using his video. People had power, food supplies were getting better, and money became usable again.

Kyoko began to scan around the hall and couldn't find Makoto. He wasn't in his office, so she thought he would be down here getting ready for the press. But he wasn't here, she scanned the room just in case, and she saw Aoi moving chairs about.

She walked up to the newly appointed head of the P.E department. "Hey Aoi, have you seen Makoto around?"

"Nope sorry Kyoko, no I haven't," Aoi replied.

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "Where is he hiding?"

Aoi started to smile. "Oh, come on Kyoko we both know he isn't hiding. He is most likely sitting in one of the classrooms no doubt. He has been doing that a lot lately."

"That's because it reminds him of the good times we had before the despair kicked in," Kyoko smiled. Aoi pulled Kyoko away from the reporters so they couldn't hear what the former swimmer was about to ask.

"I've got something to ask you; I will understand if you refuse to answer. But have you and Makoto done it yet?"

Kyoko eyes blinked a few times. "Have we done what exactly?"

Aoi started to blush as she played with her fingers. "You know having sex?" Kyoko had her mask on as she just stared at Aoi.

"Are you looking for a threesome?" Kyoko asked emotionless.

Aoi looked at Kyoko in horror. "What no of course not."

Kyoko started to laugh. "Relax I'm only kidding. I must admit that your face is bright red."

Aoi covered her face with her hands as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"To answer your question Aoi. No, we haven't had sex yet."

"But how not, I mean you two have been going out for eight months!" Aoi pointed out.

"Makoto hasn't pushed on that subject yet," Kyoko replied honestly. "I don't know if he is too scared to ask me or if he is waiting for me to make the first move."

"Most likely the first" Aoi replied.

"So how is your sex life going?" Kyoko asked with a smirk.

Aoi went back to playing with her fingers. "It's going great."

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really who is the lucky man?"

Aoi paused for a few seconds, and she looked at Kyoko. "Togami."

Kyoko eyes widen with shock. "Togami? But how did you two…-" She stopped talking as Aoi started to laugh.

"Oh man, I got you Kyoko the look on your face was priceless. To be honest Kyoko, I'm still a virgin. Being stuck in this school for two years then coming out of the school finding everything went to pot. Sex hasn't been on my mind. I do however want to meet the right guy first."

"Don't worry Aoi, me and Makoto are virgins as well, so you're not alone," Kyoko said.

"Well, it will just be me. When you two decide to get down and do it," Aoi replied.

Kyoko folded her arms. "You seem very keen for us to have sex."

"It's not that I'm keen. I just wanted to know what it is like?" Aoi replied as her face turned to normal.

Kyoko began to smirk. "Well if you want, once I test drive Makoto. You can have a shot with him to see what it's like."

Aoi shook her head "I wouldn't do with him even if you were serious. He one of my best friends plus I don't want to ruin anything between the three of us."

Kyoko smiled. "I'm sure Makoto would say the very same thing."

Aoi nodded. "Yip, I agree. Anyway, we need to find him this place is starting to build up."

"Don't worry I will find him," Kyoko smiled, and she left the gym hall. Aoi words were still on her mind.

Kyoko didn't pay much notice that she and Makoto never had sex as a couple. She was too busy running the Future Foundation and then helping with Hope's Peak. She and Makoto bought a house together two months ago. So, privacy wasn't an issue, is he scared to ask as Aoi thinks?

She put those thoughts to one side for the time being as she walked through the hallways to look for her boyfriend. She walked past a classroom and saw him sitting at a desk looking out of the window.

She walked into the classroom, and she caught his attention. "Excuse me, Headmaster, the reporters are waiting for you," she smiles.

Makoto looks at his girlfriend with a smile. "Thank you, Kyoko; I will be right there." He stood up from the desk, he put his blazer on, and he walked out with the classroom with Kyoko.

The pair walked together hand in hand. "Hey, Makoto are you happy with our relationship?"

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks. "Yeah of course I am. I can't be happier right now."

Kyoko gave him a reassuring smile. "I think we should take our relationship to the next level if that's ok with you?"

Makoto tilted his head looking confused. "You want us to get married right now?" Kyoko was left speechless; she didn't know how to respond. "Don't you think it's too early for that?" He asked.

"Hey, Makoto they're waiting for you," Aoi shouted down the hallway. "I'm sorry Kyoko but can we talk about this later?" Kyoko nodded. The pair walked into the gym hall.

Makoto got to the podium, and he smiled at the reporters. "Thank you all for coming to the official reopening of Hope's Peak." Behind Makoto were Kyoko, Aoi, Byakuya and Kyosuke sitting down in chairs.

"If you have any questions, I'm more than happy to answer them," Makoto said. A few reporters stick their hands up, Makoto picks one and the reporter that he chose stood up.

"I have a question about your relationship with Miss Kirigiri," said the reporter. "I find it strange how you came up with the idea of reopening this school. Then news breaks out that your dating the one person that had the most power to made this happen. Were you just dating Miss Kirigiri to make your life easier when it came to getting through all the red tape."

"I'm going to set the record straight here!" Makoto said firmly. "Kirigiri and I have been dating for eight months. At the time when we started dating, I hadn't thought about reopening this school. So using her to get through the red tape is false news. Secondly, I love Kirigiri with all my heart. We have been through so much together. I'm lucky to have her in my life."

Kyoko started to blush as she stood up and walked over to Makoto. She whispered something into his ear, then he nodded. He stood back and let Kyoko have the mic.

"If anyone here wants to take puck shots at our relationship then you can leave. Today is meant to be about the school and not us!" she said firmly.

Most of the reporter's hands went down, she smiled, and she went back to her seat only to be stopped by Makoto putting his hand on hers.

"Let's stand together and show the reporters we are not to be messed with!" he whispered.

Kyoko had a smile on her face. "Great idea Makoto."

The pair answered questions together about the school as Kyoko sent glares to the reporters. While Byakuya, Aoi and Kyosuke answered a few as well.

An hour later

The reporters left the school, Makoto and the others were in the boardroom.

"I must say Naegi, the way you handled the press today brilliant," Kyosuke said.

"Thank you, Munakata, but we all did a good job!" Makoto replied smiling."

"Yeah, hopefully when people read the paper tomorrow. They will be more positive about the school!" said Aoi as she did a fist pump.

"Considering how many people signed up to come to this school," Byakuya said with his arms folded. "I think it's fair to say that people believe in Naegi."

"In 24 hours this school will be buzzing with life again, and I couldn't have done this without all of your help," Makoto said. "From the bottom of my heart Kyoko, Aoi, Byakuya and Kyosuke thank you."

The other four smiled warmly as the Headmaster.

Makoto got up from his chair. "Meeting is over; I'm heading back to my office if anybody need's me."

Kyoko got up and stopped him. "I will be staying here till seven tonight, and I will need the car keys." Makoto went into his pocket and pulled out the car keys.

"There you are Kyoko. Togami is it ok if I get a lift home tonight." Byakuya nodded. "Thanks," Makoto said.

Five hours later

Kyoko was driving home she was wondering how she would play it. After spending some time alone in the school. She felt it was the time that Makoto and her step up to the next level; it was clear that Makoto didn't have sex on the brain. That's why he thought marriage earlier today.

As she drove up to the runway, she noticed that the living room light was still off. She grabbed her stuff and went up to the door. She used her keys to unlock the door, but the door was already unlocked.

So she opened the door slowly, she was surprised as well as shocked to see Makoto lighting up candles in only his sleeping shorts.

She closed the door behind her and said. "Makoto Naegi, what on earth are you doing?"

Makoto jumped, and he turned around with horror written all over his face. "Kyoko please I can explain this."

"Alright, Ultimate Detective solve your way out of this one," she said playfully.

"We don't have any power, and I was using candles to light the place, that's pretty much it," he replied. Kyoko looked at him in disbelief. She flips the light switch, and nothing happened.

"Oh right I see," she said quietly.

"I'm glad it was you that saw this and not Aoi," he chuckled.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm your girlfriend?" She said.

"Well yes and no," he mumbled. "Could you imagine if Aoi caught me doing this. She would think I'm setting up a very romantic evening with you."

Kyoko folded her arms and smiled. "I hope you got condoms at the ready," she joked.

Makoto froze for a few seconds, then he leaned down and picked up a condom wrapper from the small glass table the couple owned. Kyoko smile fell off her face as she looked at Makoto stunned.

"Taking our relationship to the next level," he said. Kyoko eyes widened in shock. "Kyoko, I'm sorry I knew what you were referring to back at the school. But you caught me off guard, and I panicked," he replied as he put the condom wrapper back on the table.

Kyoko shook her head. "Makoto, I'm disappointed with you."

"Yeah, I knew you would be," he sighed. "Look at the sofa." Kyoko looked at the sofa; she was stunned to see a sleeping bag on the sofa.

"Makoto," she said softly, as she made her way closer to him. "I said I'm disappointed not angry." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe we should stay like this after I phone Aoi," she joked.

"No you wouldn't," Makoto said with concern.

Kyoko giggled. "You never know she might want to join in?"

Makoto looked at her firmly which caught her by surprise. "I wouldn't do that. Me and Aoi are close friends; it would be weird. Plus I would feel really bad if I cheated on you."

' _Maybe I should stop joking around,'_ Kyoko thought to herself. "Makoto, be honest with me. Was there at any point during the eight months we have been together where you thought about having sex with me?"

"A couple of times," he mumbled with embarrassment.

"So why didn't you say anything?" Kyoko replied softly.

"Because I knew you weren't interested," he replied. "I didn't want to be that 'guy' who keeps asking for sex. You also said something about phoning Aoi, so I'm guessing she had something to do with this?"

Kyoko sighed and nodded. Then she took Makoto's hand with the pair sitting on the sofa. "She asked today if me and you had done it yet," Kyoko said.

"But why?" He said shocked.

"Because she is a virgin like us, and she wanted to know what it felt like."

Makoto began to chuckle. "Aoi a virgin come on Kyoko really? She is a sweet girl, and she looks great. She could get any guy she wanted."

"That would be true if she wasn't stuck for two years in Hope's Peak. Losing her memories and fighting despair," Kyoko replied coldly.

Makoto stopped chuckling, and he began to look at the ground.

"Makoto, when she asked if we had sex. It made me realise that we have never done it or even spoke about it. In fact, we have never seen each other naked."

"That's because you were running the Future Foundation, then helping me with the school," Makoto said. "The time that we did have, I wanted to enjoy spending time with you instead of me looking like a fool trying to make you feel good."

A light bulb went on in Kyoko's head. She understood why Makoto never brought up the subject. "Why would you think you would look like a fool. Haven't you forgotten Makoto, I'm a virgin as well? Do you think I'm going to be a master of giving your pleasure, of course not."

Makoto went bright red with Kyoko giggling at the sight. "Makoto, I don't think we can delay this any longer." She got up and looked at him. "I'm going upstairs freshen up, I want this night to be a special moment for us," she said blushing. She went upstairs leaving Makoto to play with his thumbs.

' _Ok, Makoto calm down, you're going to have sex with Kyoko! No big deal… Makoto what are you talking about it is a big deal! Wait, I'm going to see her naked. Oh, everything is happening to fast to process!'_

Makoto was getting nervous, as he heard Kyoko coming down the stairs. He turned around; he saw her wearing just her bra and pants. She was blushing as well which made Makoto slightly better.

She walked over slowly, and she pushed him over till his lying down on the sofa. She was leaning over him, and she began to kiss him. "Makoto, I know we are both embarrassed right now. But let's take things slow ok I like I said before I want this night to be special."

Makoto could only nod as he held her hips. The two kissed again, then suddenly the living room light came on.

"Kyoko we have power!" He said sheepishly.

"That we do," she smirked. She got off the sofa and blew out all the candles. She took Makoto's hand and pulled him up from the sofa. She grabbed the condom wrapper with her other hand and turned off the living room light; then she guided them upstairs to the bedroom.

Next Morning

Makoto slowly woke up and the first thing he felt was hair and body heat. He realised that he had his arms wrapped around Kyoko with her back facing him. He began to move his arms and was shocked. She was still naked. He tried to unwrap his arms from her to see what the time was.

But he stopped by a firm grip. "Makoto, please don't leave this position," Kyoko whispered.

"Did I wake you Kyoko?" He whispers back.

"No, you didn't I've been up for five minutes at the most. But I haven't moved because this feels nice."

Makoto felt bad that he was going to ruin the moment he needed the loo. "Kyoko, I'm sorry, but I need to make a trip to the bathroom." Kyoko let out an annoyed sigh, and she released her grip on Makoto.

"You better come back or else," she said firmly.

Makoto chuckled as he pulled his arms away from Kyoko and got out of bed. He checked his phone. "Well there is no point going back to sleep its six am," he said. Kyoko didn't reply as he left the bedroom.

A few minutes later he came back and went back into bed. He went behind Kyoko back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy now," he chuckled.

"Very!" Kyoko softly. "Makoto last night was wonderful, I can't believe having sex felt that good. Makoto thank you for being my first."

"Looks like I wasn't a fool after all," he said as they began to laugh. "But seriously Kyoko, last night was amazing. I'm very happy that you were my first. I think it was well worth the wait if I'm honest."

"Yes, it was," she replied. Kyoko began to move with Makoto releasing his grip on her. She turned around to face him and gently pushed back till he was lying on his back. She got on top of him, and she began to kiss him.

While they were kissing, Kyoko felt something growing against her, and she began to giggle. "Looks like someone is happy to see me!" Makoto began to blush, she got off Makoto and moved down towards his hips. "Looks like I've got something to play with for the next 30 minutes," she said seductively.

Three hours later

Makoto was in his office; he was going through some last minute paperwork before he went to the gym hall to greet the students.

"There that's me finished," he said smiling. He put the paperwork together and put it in his desk drawer.

He got up from his desk, he grabbed his blazer and put it on. He got to the door; then he opened it to see Kyoko ready to knock.

"You ready Headmaster?" She said smiling. He nodded as he took her hand.

The pair reached the gym hall and walked in; the pair walked up to the podium. They saw over 150 students all waiting for the Headmaster to talk.

"Hello my name is Makoto Naegi your Headmaster and welcome to Hope's Peak Academy," Makoto said smiling. "First off I would like to say thanks for choosing this school. I know that this place has a dark history. But I wanted to reopen this school for the future and for hope. Any mistakes of the past won't happen again I promise. I've got an open door policy if any of you need to talk or get some advice. I'm more than happy to help my students out."

Makoto moved to one side and let Kyoko take the mic. "My name is Kyoko Kirigiri, your deputy Headmistress. Let me make one thing clear!" She said firmly. "If anybody gets caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. Then they can go home and not return. The Headmaster and I want nothing more than all of you to make friends here and build yourselves a future. We don't want any troublemakers if you pay respect to the Headmaster, myself the staff and your fellow students, then we won't have any problems."

The students remained silent then Kyoko began to smile. "I would like to thank you for believing in the Headmaster's project. We never thought we would get so many people trying to apply for this school after what happened nearly 5 years ago. I promise you that I, the Headmaster and our staff will try and make your experience here as good as it can be."

Kyoko stood away from the mic, then Makoto took over. "Just a final word before all of you go to your classes. I want all of you to enjoy your time here, however, just like Miss Kirigiri said. I don't want any troublemakers. I had to go through a lot of red tape to make this happen. I don't want the Future Foundation breathing down my neck. So please stay out of trouble, make friends and look towards the future. All of you are dismissed," he said with a smile.

The students got up and left the gym leaving Makoto and Kyoko alone.

"Do you think I was to forward?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"Just a bit," Makoto replied. "But I think the students now know not to cross with Deputy Kirigiri!" Makoto chuckled.

Kyoko gives Makoto a small smirk. "Will you ever punish me Headmaster if I ever cross the line?" she asked seductively.

Makoto chuckled and pulled her in for a kiss. "Yes I would," he whispered seductively sending chills down Kyoko's spine.

"I better stay out of trouble then," she joked and sent a wink at Makoto. "Well, Headmaster we better get to our own jobs."

Makoto nodded. "Yes, we better head." The pair left the gym hall together both looking forward to a busy year of running the school.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**


End file.
